Timbervastian (Humans)
Part of the "Human" race, a subclass of the Tiverians of Hasseran and Jiskadar. See also Siverni for the fair Siyari-dwellers, Xai Wun for the mountain-dwelling humans of Hasseran and Sundast , and Baldioss for the dark-skinned peoples of Sundast. 'About' Timbervastians are unique among the various groups of humans. While they belong to the more generic group of Terrakind, sharing physical features with the vast majority of humans on the planet, their societal structure and habits set them apart as a distinct group. They live under a Monarchy centered in the great, sprawling city of New Timbervast, the rule of which extends through the surrounding countryside, woodlands, and farmlands for 2-3 days' ride. Their King holds absolute power over his people, who pay a tithe to him for his gracious protection and patronage of the city and surrounding lands, yet his face has never been seen. Varying ranks of nobles are more prominent in the public eye, the highest ranking holding token positions over things like commerce, entertainment, and Bladewolf breeding. In general, the nobles live a life of privileged leisure and great wealth, enjoying the spoils that trickle down to them through the taxes paid to the kingdom, and their investments in various enterprises. A Noble sits at the top of every industry in New Timbervast, right down to the land farmers are "allowed" to use on the outskirts. Bladewolf breeding - at least when it comes to pedigreed, show-worthy animals - is completely under the jurisdiction of nobles. Generally, the most promient breeding stables are owned and run by the landed gentry settled along the edges of New Timbervast, though the day-to-day operations are often handled by lesser nobles of distant relation, or even common folk. The vast majority of Timbervastians, are the common folk, fulfilling the role of regular laborers, craftspeople, farmers, animal herders, and hunters. They do not own their own land, instead "renting" homes in the city or tracts of farmland or woodland to "work" from the various land-owning gentry of New Timbervast. This tends to keep many on the edge of poverty, as leasing fees and incidental expenses can quickly add up, and their income, as well, is tithed for the King's coffers. In return, however, they have a safe, clean place to live, in the most prosperous city on the entire planet of Terrak. Medicine is fairly rudimentary but readily available. The Nobles, depending on rank and coin, have access to the King's Physicians, supposedly the finest doctors and surgeons in all the land. The common folk tend to rely on herbalists and midwives. Though far from advanced, they tend to have knowledge gleaned from the furrs and are quite effective in treating general maladies. Extensive physical injuries, however, can often prove disfiguring or fatal; even the King's Physician's have their limits, and the general public does not have access to their services. Another option is to go to a mage-furr specializing in healing magics, but as Furrs are generally looked upon as filthy property and have next to no rights within New Timbervast, many would rather face death than have it known they went to such an unclean creature for aid. Trade alliances have been formed with several independent towns across Terrak, most notably the one formed around the old ComDob facility in South Jiskadar, the coastal ports of Hasseran and Sundast, and the Town of Edge in Hasseran, which is the second largest human settlement on Terrak. While New Timbervast tends to specialize in art and culture, Edge has a more free-thinking and innovative culture, leading the world's progress in new technologies from steam to gunpowder and magitech. 'Physique' Physically, Timbervastians are the same people as the larger ethnic group of Terrakind. You will find individuals ranging from just under five feet in height, to those closer to seven, with the average falling somewhere between five and six feet tall. Builds range from thin and anemic, to lean and athletic, to heavily muscular, to heavily corpulent. One's social status and occupations tend to be the greatest influence on physical appearance. Commoners tend to be slightly shorter, with broader shoulders and hips and a leaner, more muscular build, suited to lives of labor. The nobles tend to be slightly taller due to improved diet, and can be either athletically thin, or trending towards corpulent, depending on how active their lifestyles are. The highest ranked and wealthiest nobles of New Timbervast are typically also the most sedentary, and most in love with food, so they often have rather impressive proportions. Rather than being a negative, however, this is seen as proving one's wealth, and having a rotund family can make a noble more marketable as a marriage partner. The commoners, however, tend to look down on such physical features as somewhat wasteful when taken to extremes, especially given that they are often subsisting when it comes to their own meals. 'Attire' Class and wealth are indicated by the quality of one's fabrics, with the wealthiest nobles able to indulge in fine cotton weaves and silk accents, with embroidery and hand-painted designs. Rich colors and lacy flourishes are common for both males and females of the nobility, with accents of precious metals and stones, and finely tailored suit and bodice lines. Men favor elaborate suits, while women favor multi-layered dresses, often with rather voluminous skirts. A noblewoman of New Timbervast will never, ever, be seen wearing pants. Hairstyles, as well, are highly elaborate for the women, often long hair in complicated updos. Men tend to be clean-shaven, with short to medium length, well slicked hair. The common folk are more reserved and practical in their dress, with homespun, linen, and leather dominant in their wardrobe of earthy hues. The men wear pants and tunics or shirts, while the women wear dresses or skirts and blouses. Women are very rarely spotted wearing pants; only a select few involved in some "manly" pursuits like hunting and breeding and training bladewolves would ever dare to wear such masculine garb. They are, of course, rather shunned for their choice of lifestyle and fashion. Hairstyles are generally long and simply styled for both genders, with men sporting a variety of facial hair. Both genders will accessorize with simple metals or bits of polished wood, stone, or shell in the form of buttons and broaches, or jewelry for the women. 'Thinking' Timbervastians are highly religious, believing in the supreme superiority of the human race, and the rights to do as they please with everything else in existence - sentient or otherwise. This often extends to their fellow humans of lesser rank, and abuse of higher nobles towards commoners is not unheard of, though it is typically kept quiet. There is virtually no questioning of the societal structure and rights of the nobles over the rights of the common people, and the utter lack of rights for furrs and beasts like bladewolves. Anything that isn't human is property, no matter whether it can speak and think for itself, and this sense of ownership and absolute dominance rights extends even to nature itself. 'Society & Dwellings' On the outskirts of New Timbervast, farmers and woodsmen are left to their own devices to build their homesteads, which are often small, two or three-room shelters built from local lumber. Brick is an extravagance and is not seen in the rural areas, outside of a fireplace or oven. If a commoner does not have explicit deed of occupation of the land, however, they risk having their homes torn down and all property seized by the noble who owns the rights to that tract of land... sometimes, even if they have signed a deed and are current on payments. Because sometimes, unexpected fees crop up, and they were not paid... Within New Timbervast, the low-class areas are built of wood, up to two stories tall, clustered around claustrophobic alleyways. Working into the shopping district, the quality of the buildings and width of the avenues improves somewhat, and occasional brick buildings, also no more than two stories, are interspersed among the painted wooden buildings. The areas where the gentry live are clustered around the grand palace, and crafted from brick and glistening stone, with private pleasure gardens and wide, cobbled avenues. The palace itself is an elaborate structure, with the main body three stories tall, and a few five-story towers looking out from the near-center of the city. 'Culture & Religion' It is said our flesh came from the heavens, a perfect place ruined by evil. It is said if not for one hero, and the grace of our God, we would not have this world. Praise be Draiah. In that time our ancestors met our once companions, the Lekkir. They, in fact wanted to clean the human filth off our new world. Our hero saw through this, and lead us to safety once more. Heiros is his name. Our ancestors are said to have descended from the stars from a once perfect place, and onto this world. A world filled with creatures claiming to be our allies, the Lekkir. In fact they'd rather see us destroyed. If it were not for one man by the name of Heiros, we would be lost in the grand stream of time. He lead us through this transgression, eradicating all those who wished to see the fall of man. As it is said, all of the Lekkir's kind are evil, and not to be trusted. Category:Playable Races Category:Humans Category:Human Ethnicities